Stunt Runner
From the official patch notes: ^StuntRunner is an obstacle-based, extreme sports game show for up to 4 walking players, set in Rec Room. In this high-speed obstacle course where every second counts, the contestants must sprint, climb, wall jump, mantle, and dodge hazards to survive. Pick the perfect route and execute flawlessly to set a record time and become leaderboard champs! Stunt Runner consists of six courses of increasing difficulty, which players aim to complete with the lowest possible time. All players start at the same starting point at the same time, and have a maximum of 3 minutes to complete a level before the game moves everyone to the next level. Similarly to Quests, Stunt Runner also has ranked rewards that players can earn. These rank of these rewards depend on the overall totalled time, which is calculated at the end once all six levels are completed. Stunt Runner has ranks S through C, with each rank having two different colorations of the base Stunt Runner set, which consists of a chest piece, helmet, and gloves. Stunt Runner includes several locomotion features that are not available in other #RRO games. All of the following are also available as options in Custom Rooms: *Climbing **In Stunt Runner, players can climb any surfaces that have a grid of ropes on them. *** To climb in VR, simply grab any point on the ropes and pull yourself. *** To climb in Screen Mode, simply come into contact with the surface you wish to climb, and you will stick to it. Expert Tip: When climbing, instead of moving from hand to hand, it's faster to throw yourself along the rope wall. Note to room creators: currently, due to the way Screen Mode players climb (think of them as only being able to walk along the wall), if you plan on having some sort of climbing area in a room that you can't easily wall run across, consider making a more accessible option for Screen Mode players. *Wall Running **Jump onto any wall while sprinting to run along it. To stop, you can either stop walking, or jump, which will launch you at approximately 20o away from the wall. *Sliding (Note: sliding is actually available in all rooms, but it only functions properly in Stunt Runner. It is currently unknown if this is an intended feature or a bug.) **On HTC Vive, press the grip button on your non-walking hand while sprinting to slide. **Windows Mixed Reality and Oculus Touch, click in the right thumbstick while sprinting to slide. **On PSVR, press the upper, outer face button (Square on left hand or Triangle on right) while sprinting to slide. **On Screen Mode, crouch while sprinting to slide. *Speed-boosting pickups **Appearing in the form of a can of energy drink with a bevelled yellow square surrounding them, they can be collected to grant a temporary boost to walking speed. The length of the boost is can be extended by collecting more cans. Expert Tip: Speed boosts can be collected by either walking into them, or touching them with your hands. *Moving Platforms - that you move with! **You can now jump onto moving platforms and expect to have a smooth experience as they move you through the world. *Bounce Pads ** Jumping onto these will bounce the player back in a similar manner to a trampoline. Category:Games